Networks are used to interconnect multiple devices, such as computing devices, and allow the communication of information between the various interconnected devices. Many organizations rely on networks to communicate information between different individuals, departments, work groups, and geographic locations. In many organizations, a network is an important resource that must operate efficiently. For example, networks are used to communicate electronic mail (e-mail), share information between individuals, and provide access to shared resources, such as printers, servers, and databases. A network failure or inefficient operation may significantly affect the ability of certain individuals or groups to perform their required functions.
A typical network contains multiple interconnected devices, including computers, servers, printers, and various other network communication devices such as routers, bridges, switches, and hubs. The multiple devices in a network are interconnected with multiple communication links that allow the various network devices to communicate with one another. If a particular network device or network communication link fails or underperforms, multiple devices, or the entire network, may be affected.
Network management is the process of managing the various network devices and network communication links to provide the necessary network services to the users of the network. Typical network management systems collect information regarding the operation and performance of the network and analyze the collected information to detect problems in the network. For example, a high network utilization or a high network response time may indicate that the network (or a particular device or link in the network) is approaching an overloaded condition. In an overloaded condition, network devices may be unable to communicate at a reasonable speed, thereby reducing the usefulness of the network. In this situation, it is important to identify the network problem and the source of the problem quickly and effectively such that the proper network operation can be restored.
Often applications running on the network are a source of the aforementioned problems or adversely affected by such problems. There is thus a continuing need for a new application-monitoring system for domestic enterprise management. Such a system should enable administrators (such as Network Managers) and service providers to introduce real-time application monitoring into service offerings. There is also a need to offer application monitoring since a large number of business and end users stand to gain significant understanding of their networks applications, performance and security.